Emotionless to Emotional
by AnimeLover796
Summary: Mia and Naru have both began to recognize their feelings for each other. Will it work out?
1. Emotionless to Emotional

They had just ended on a new case in which a female spirit was screaming and crying all night crying out for help. In the end, they found out that she was forcibly beaten down, raped, and murdered by the school's principal. She was a young girl, only 16 years old. He took her body and burned it in the schools cafeteria, but not before serving her remains to the students claiming it to be "barbecue ribs." It was very gruesome and very sad, especially for Mai.

The case happened almost 60 years ago, so why did this effect Mai? Simple. It was her age. They looked at a picture of Mai and then back at the girl and couldn't believe their resemblance. Since Mai was closest in looks and age to the spirit, She took comfort in letting her story be known to her. Every night when Mai slept she dreamt, of being raped, beaten, and murdered ruthlessly. She woke up to screams and chills while the crew tried to calm her down. She dreamt of being eaten alive body and soul by those whom she loved, it was killing her inside.

What was even worse was that when she was awake, the torture didn't end. She would see the girl's ghost everywhere. She saw spiders, snakes, and other horrible animals crawling on her skin. She became sickly and was in bed for 3 days, where the whole time she felt the girl's dead spirit lying their, holding her hand, and whispering to her where her bones could be found.

Naru and the crew were all incredibly worried about Mai. Everyone was worried for her health, all except Naru. Naru was worried for Mai's life. Through the camera lenses and audio he could hear, see, feel the spirits trying desperately to claim Mai's life. Every time she walked by it almost looked like a cloud of death was forming over her, it was frightening. Naru had never been frightened before. He blamed Mai for this.

You see, Naru was also having some problems. Naru had been having this weird feeling around Mai as of lately, and he could not put a finger on it. So, he went to, against his bitter judgment, therapy. His therapist told him to recognize his feelings and embrace them. Naru had no idea what his feelings were so he asked the shrink to tell him loud and clear what he is feeling. Naru almost fell out of his chair when he told him that he was in love with Mai.

Naru completely denied it at first, but he noticed it too, and soon came to realize, that he just might have an attraction to Mai. MAYBE he had an attraction to Mai but he was probably wrong, or so he thought. He started to pick up on subtle changes he made when she was around. He feels happier when she comes to work, looks forward to her bringing him tea, he even looked in the mirror the other day to make sure his hair looked ok! He was losing his mind! But he was now sure that he was in love with Mai Tanimaya.

Mai had always been aware of her feelings for Naru but ignored them because he showed no interest. Recently she really hadn't thought about it because the case they had been just working on had been so tedious and heart-wrenching for her. But now, she found herself trying to please him more and more, continuously failing in her efforts though. It didn't help that Masako was always around the corner glaring daggers at her either.

Oh well, tomorrow is a new day. The case id finally done and Mai can go back home. Right now she sits in the office with the rest of Shibuya psychic research center. And all is peaceful, other than the mumbled comment about Mai you'd every so often from Masako. Mai learned to ignore these comments because they were empty, jealous words with no meaning. But they still got on her nerves….

" Hey Mai! How you feelin?"

Mai looked up and noticed Takigawa with his same cheesy grin, she smiled at the familiar face.

" Great now thanks. I was just getting to finish this little bit of paperwork and then get ready to go home."

" Your Always here so late Mai, don't your parents worry about you?" Ayako's voice cut through the room loud clear just like always.

Mai got up and pretended to arrange some papers while she talked. " Well no, you see my parents died in a horrible car crash when I was 8 years old. I lived with my 2 second grade teacher for a while who was nice enough to take care of me, but when I was 15 I decided I wanted to live on my own. So I talked to my school and they arranged for me to have my own house, it's really nice and cute. But anyway, I live their and they basically pay for my utilities and rent until I graduate from college because of my situation, it's really nice of them. They also excuse my absences because they know that I work, so working here Is no problem!"

Ayako looked incredibly guilty as the whole room fell silent. Everyone wishing that the question had not been brought up, until Naru entered the room.

" I'm closing up now, everyone is done working and is going home now right?"

" Yeah, I'm going to my place, I'll drive Ayako. Just count on me the reliable Takigawa!"

" Lin has left already and drove Ms. Hara home. John has also departed. Mai how are you getting home?"

" I live really close I'm just gonna walk since it's not that far away."

" Mai it's dark outside, with dangers everywhere you walk, you can't walk alone."

" No really it's fine I've done it before."

"Hold on wait for me to get my coat."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to walk you home."


	2. Playing in the Rain

Mai twiddled her thumbs and looked around the scenery in utter awkwardness. She knew walking home with Naru would be awkward, but not _this_ awkward. She didn't know what to say, what to think, hell even when to breathe. Naru wasn't offering up any conversation so things, as you can imagine, were quiet.

"ummm..Naru."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for walking me home, it's really nice of you. You didn't have to, I mean I could have gotten home just fine without you."

" Really it's my pleasure. I can't risk you getting in danger because I didn't walk you home."

" Well really I walk home all the time and nothing happens."

" Yeah but tonight the sky is unclear, and with cloudy storm clouds, spirits come out, and rain appears."

" So you came to protect me from spirits?"

" Yes. That and I did not feel comfortable leaving a women walking by herself in such a fast place."

"Fast?"

" Yes. Japan does not wait for anybody. When opportunity knocks, it will only come once. A man or spirit of evil nature will not hesitate to take it's prey, even in broad daylight. So you walking home alone, by yourself, in the dark, at nearly midnight, is not an option."

After this the conversation started to lighten. Mai even got Naru to tell her about himself. He's Japanese and moved to England when he was a young boy. When he turned 16, he graduated earlier because of his grades and moved back to Japan. That's when he started Shibuya Psychic Research.

He also old her little things about himself. His favorite color was red, he loved to read, was obviously interested in spirits and anything of psychic nature. 90% of the time he doesn't answer anybody because he doesn't hear them. Naru loves music, he has 4 I-pods, 1 to use, 1 for extra, 1 for traveling, and 1 for extra while traveling. She started to learn many things about Naru and was now seeing that although he comes off mature, he too is still a teenager.

" Hey Mai."

" huh?"

" Were passing one of my favorite dessert cafés right now. Would you like to go in and get something to eat? You look kind of pale. I know this last case was hard for you and the last thing on your mind was food, but you need to keep up your health."

" Ummm yeah that sounds great!"

Naru and Mai walked into the cute little café and sat a table. It really was the ideal place for Naru. It was nice and neat and clean, simple, but it had this popping orange color in the midst of the calming brown. A slight touch of color that sort of symbolized the mystery in Naru him self.

The waiters were nice but not in your business, and the place was quiet, but it was a comfortable quiet. It was Naru put into café form, the feeling was, nice.

After they ordered the talk sort of died down. Mai was fidgety and not sure of what to say. Naru was wondering why he had invited her in the first place. He was making things confusing and incredibly awkward for her. He had to start _some_ type of conversation.

" So Mai how about we get out of here?"

"Sure sounds good!"

Naru smiled at Mai. There was just some feeling he got when he was around her. Her smile made him smile and her light airy mood brought happiness to his heart.

" Wow it sure has got windy out here! Naru you can head home now if you want, it's not that far away just 3 blocks now."

" Well now that it's not far away it makes no sense for me not to accompany you so I will walk you the rest of the way."

" Well I guess there's no arguing that point. It's just over that way."

Suddenly Naru felt a cold heavy rain drop fall onto his shoulder, and when he looked up, he saw many more rapidly approaching. But when he looked over at Mai he saw her laughing and smiling.

" Aw this is so much fun! I've always wanted to play in the rain!"

" Mai we can't play in the rain! We'll catch pneumonia! And Die! Doesn't your school teach you anything?"

" Yeah I guess your right! But come on how bad could it be? Just play in the rain with me for a little while! I promise I won't ever ask a favor of you ever again!"

Naru starred at her blankly. He had never played in the rain before and certainly never planned on playing in the rain with a 17 year old girl when he was 20. But what the hell? He could not resist the look on her face.

" Fine but don't blame me when you-"

" Yeah!"

Mai took Naru by the hand practically spun him in a circle laughing and cheering. At first Naru just watched her in Amazement, but soon joined in, and realized it had been a while since he had done anything that fit his age. And he enjoyed playing in the rain with her.

Then lightening struck and it was time to leave before they got hurt.

" Come on!" Mai grabbed Naru by the hand and ran with him until they got to her house. Both were still laughing and smiling when they reached her small little home. Remembering the childish moment they had just got to share.

Mai was looking up at the sky smiling brightly, inviting the rain to pour down on Japan. When she finally looked down her and Naru made eye contact for the first time in what seemed like ages.

Suddenly the gap between them was gone. Naru had taken a step forward without even realizing it. They both didn't seem to notice because they were practically swimming in each other's eyes. Finally Naru pulled Mai closer and locked her into a passionate kiss. Mai didn't hesitate to react and kissed him back with equal searing passion.

The kiss ended as the slowly parted. Foreheads still touching and breathing still erratic.

"Mai Tanimaya."

"Yes?"

" I love you."


	3. Author's Note Optional Read not da story

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Hey guys! First of all thank you for the wonderful reviews on my story!

I'd like to remind you that I'm going to try to update everyday, but

I am a high school student so if I can't it's cause I'm busy with assignments and other school s**t.

I'm trying to drag this out a little bit.

If you have read any of my past stories none of them are over 5 chapters.

This one I'm going to try to lengthen a little bit.

So if drama comes and you think that its gonna be bad forever don't worry it will be fine. Anyways I hope you all are enjoying my story so far!

I want to thank you for the favorite stories and favorite author's too cause it just makes me feel special! There will be no other mention of other character relationships in this so far so if your not interested in Naru and Mai please leave! By the way I appreciate any input you give me!

If you have an idea that you think will fit perfectly in the story, tell me!

I just might be able tto fit it in! And please no stupid reviews telling me about like grammar mistakes guys! it's a story if I spell dumb wrong then it was either done on purpose or it was a mistake!

Thanks so much, animelover796! Sayonara my little nekos!


	4. Singing With Candles

"Mai Tanimaya"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Mai opened her eyes just to tell if he was kidding. He was starring back at her with all seriousness. Mai smiled and kissed him again.

" I love you too."

Naru was doubtful of his feelings before, but as he said those words, he couldn't help but realize how true they were. He loves Mai. Mai loves him. How much better could life get?

" Ummm.. Naru?"

" Would you like to come in and dry off?"

" Sure, if you don't mind."

" No I insist, the weathers only getting worse so I can call a driver for you."

" Thank you."

Mai got out her keys and opened the door to her home. Inside Naru smelt a strong scent of apples and cinnamon, very calm and very homely. Her house was nice, it looked small on the outside, but in truth it was actually quite big. Where they took their shoes off was a separate little room that held coats, shoes, etc. Inside there was her living room nice and neat with the kitchen newly furbished with stainless steel appliances.

There was a huge bathroom, the colors aqua blue and white, with small little ducks on the walls floating inside of bubbles. Her bedroom was perfectly fitting to her style. The walls were red, with white circles floating aimlessly. Her bed was big matching the walls colors of red, white, and black. There was a computer desk, some school supplies, a t.v., and ipod, the usual.

But what caught Naru's eye, was the huge glass doors at the end of the room. As he opened them, he saw possibly the biggest walk in closet in the world. Apparently Mai was a women who loved clothes. Now that he thought about it, he's never seen Mai wear the same thing unless it's her uniform.

He closed the doors and walked around the house a little more until he ran into Mai again. She was making tea in the kitchen.

Suddenly Mai felt Naru's hand over her's.

" You don't have to do that. You make tea for me all day long, your not at work anymore so I don't need you to make anything for me."

"Well you need something to warm you up."

" I can warm up when I go home. Seriously don't worry about it I rarely get sick."

" Ok…."

Then, without warning, a powerful shot of lightening came and all the power went off. It was so powerful it shook the house.

" Wow that was strong! Well um the powers out so I guess I'll have to go find some candles…."

"Mai your forgetting something."

"What?"

" The powers out and looking at my cell phone it must have hit one of the cell phone towers near by, there's no phones and no electricity."

" Oh wow this is a bad storm."

" That's not the point. How are you going to call for a car?"

" Oh crap I forgot!" Umm….well….."

" Exactly there is no way. Could you grab me a flashlight so I can walk back to Shibuya research?"

" You are not walking in the middle of a lightening storm! Are you out of your damn mind?"

" Well what else am I going to do?"

" Your not going anywhere you can stay here tonight."

" Absolutely out of the question."

" No. Walking is out of the question. Your staying here even if I have to force you to."

" Fine I'll stay."

" Good."

" Do you mind if I use your shower?"

" Uggh.. No."

Naru left and went into the bathroom and Mai just stood there. Naru was seriously about to be using her shower, it's embarrassing. And why is he taking a shower in the dark? But I'll have to take one too. And with that Mai went to the upstairs bathroom and also took her shower.

When Naru got out he put on an available bathrobe that looked like it was meant for guests. Then when he stepped out he noticed that her dryer was running, and there was a note on it.

_Naru, I put your clothes in the dryer. Here is some sweat pants and a big t- shirt. I'm pretty sure they'll fit. Anyways I went upstairs to take a shower and light candles in my room so we at least have some light in there._

_Come on up when your dressed._

_,Mai_

Naru got dressed and safely found his way to the steps without tripping. When he finally reached Mai's room there was candles everywhere. Surrounding her bed, on the headboard, near the tv and computer, everywhere. But they did help him see. He saw Mai sitting on the bed writing in a notebook extremely focused. She didn't even notice him come in. He walked up to her and just starred at her hoping she'd notice, she didn't.

"Mai."

" Oh my god you scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

" I didn't i've been standing here for like 5 minutes."

" Oh sorry."

" So what do we plan to do now?"

" I don't know. I hadn't thought that far ahead."

" Well as punishment for you practically FORCING me to stay here you must sing me a song."

" Are you serious? Hello no."

" Well than i'm leaving."

" No i'll sing you a song!"

" Really?"

" Yes! So just sit down and don't leave!"

Naru was just joking but then she started to sing a beautiful song. The moon was shining on her through the window. She looked absolutely beautiful.

_"Oh what a beautiful night_

_Save me from shadow in my side oh my blue moon_

_It's the first time to meet somebody like you_

_in my life time_

_You are my blue moon_

_Oh, you are my blue moon_

_You make me smile and make me laugh_

_I know you are my little angel_

_When you kiss me, I know this is color of love_

_I Want to be The Air for you_

_I want to be tears for you_

_I will wipe away your tears_

_If you feel alone_

_*Oh what a beautiful night_

_Save me from shadow inmy side oh my blue moon_

_It's the first time to meet somebody like you_

_In my life time_

_You are my blue moon_

_Oh, you are my blue moon_

_Promise me, if i get lost on my way and don't know where to go_

_Show me the way, show me the truth, guard me with your arms, forever" _

_- Anna Tsuchiya- Blue Moon_

As she finished the song Naru leaned in and kissed her again. This time there was more passion and hunger in their kiss. He slowly ran his hand through her now long and flowing hair. But all too soon for Naru Mai pulled away.

" What's the matter?"

" I just have to know are we like, going out now?"

" That depends if i ask will you say yes?"

" Yes! I don;t just kiss somebody i don't want to date!"

" Alright no need to get upset. Then yes we are going out now."

" Good. But before we actually go out you have to sing me a song."

" No."

" Fine then my answer is no."

"Mai! That's not fair!"

" You did it to me! This is revenge!"

" Fine. Just don't laugh at me."

" You didn't laugh at me, why would i laugh at you then."

" Cause i suck."

" No you don't Just sing."

_And now like a dream, My heart_

_in your embrace, is held still_

_Without awakening for a single moment,_

_I dream an endless dream_

_And now like breathing, _

_if you were to always rest by my side_

_if you were to always remain this way_

_nothing better nothing better than you_

_nothing better nothing better than you_

_nothing better nothing better than you- Brown Eyed Soul- Nothing Better_

Naru was indeed a liar. He was a beautiful singer. And this contest went on through the night until finally Naru fell asleep when Mai was singing. Mai ran her fingers through his hair and starred at his beautiful face. Until finally she fell asleep in Naru's arms, warm and happy.

Hey guys its animelover796! It's currently 11:11 at night and i decided to update! I thought i'd try something different and list a playlist of songs i was listening to while i wrote this fic! Here they are! oh! and none of them are in english! I love japanese and korean music so that's what i listen to even though im not korean or japanese! anyway here they are!

Trax- Let you go

Kim Hyun Joong- Please be nice to me

Taeyang feat. G-dragon- I need a girl

Nana Mizuki- Trickster

Brown Eyed Soul- Nothing Better


	5. Kiss flavored Mornings

Mai woke up to sunshine creeping through her window. She sniffed in the air and smelled apples, cinammon, and fresh laundr. As she opened her eyes she looked pu at the mysterious figure that's whole entire peaceful aura seemed to be covering her. It was Naru. When she looked at him she gained a recollection of the night's events.

The fresh laundry part was obviously him. He looked cute as he slept. But she had to start getting ready for the day, so she couldn't just sit here and watch him. As she slowly tried to maneuver around him to get out, she heard a voice.

" Were do you think your going?"

"Naru?"

" Yes i am talking to you. Your ruining the perfect peace i just had don't move again."

" But i have to make breakfast, and eat, then shower, get ready for work..."

" Mai it's sunday. Shibuya is closed today."

" Is it really?"

"Yes."

" Well then i would still love to sit here and chat but what about breakfast? And you never got in contact with Lin last night he's probably shrieking like a little girl wondering where you are."

" Lin will be fine, besides, i have to spend all day with Lin. And after you go to school and work we won't be able to see each other that much. I plan to spend this weekend with you."

" How long have you been awake thinking about this?"

" I guess about a half hour now."

" Naru you creep! You've been sitting here watching me sleep for a half hour?"

" Not watching, listening. The sound of your breathing calms me."

" You know Naru, it may not seem like it to you but your really a romantic guy."

" Me? How about you? I walked in here yesterday and there were candles all over the bed and around the bed like it was our honeymoon. If you wanna see romantic then look at yourself."

" That wasn't intentional! And i hadn't planned on staying in the same bed as you! I was gonna tell you that there was a guest room but you just plopped down and fell asleep first so i couldn't wake you up and tell you to leave!"

" Your a liar. You wanted to sleep next to me. I can just imagine what goes on in that perverted head of yours."

" You are so full of it." 

Mai finally wiggled herself out of his embrace and got up to make breakfast. At least that was her plan. As she got up to walk away she felt Naru pull her back down onto his lap. He leaned down so that she was turned sideways and her head was nearly touching the bed.

" You can't leave yet. Whatever happened to a good morning kiss?"

Mai blushed profusely when she felt the gap between them close. But she couldn't complain when his glorious lips met hers in yet another mind blowing kiss.

Mai pulled herself up and straddeled hereself in his lap for better access to his perfect kisses.

As they continued Mai thought to herself that if everyone one of her mornings were this great, she would never get to school on time.

Hey guys! its animelover796! I just wanted to thankyou for the wonderful reviews! For some reason fanfiction isn't letting me reply to them so i just wanted to let you know how grateful i am and that i really appreciate the reviews i got! You guys are so awesome!

Love yous!, animelover796


	6. New Life

**Hey sorry guys! I told you its the 5 chapter curse! I had no idea what the hell i was going to write next and now its been 5 weeks since i updated! I'm so sorry! Well here's the 6th installment of this fluffy fan fiction! Hope you enjoy!**

I remember that day like it was yesterday, that night like it was yesterday. But in reality it was 4 years ago. We kissed in the rain, sang to each other at night, kissed in the morning, and then it ended. Naru told me that he was moving back to London to study their new technology for Shibuya Psychic Research. He was leaving in a week. We spent that whole week together. We took off from work, drove down to the beach together and dreaded the day when i would have to wave him off at the airport.

I did part with him though, he left with a tear soaked shirt and his memory of me. And i stayed here, lonely and hopeful, that he would remember me and return one day. 3 years had changed Mai dramatically. Her body was fully developed she grew a few inches, gained womanly curves, breasts, and long silky brown hair. But also not just physically, she matured mentally also. She became smarter, is a senior now, and works as a secretary for cube entertainment.

Mai started to wonder why she was thinking of Naru after all this time. He probably has a fiance now or something. That's when it dawned on her that she had not been with anyone since Naru left. Like she was...waiting for him. Now she realized just how much she missed him. Sure he's a smartass but he was funny, nice, gentle, and gave the best kisses.

It wasn't just Mai who was wondering why she was single. The guys of her high school deemed her as the "hot unattainable girl." Mai hadn't even considered another man other than Naru her whole life. 3 years is a long, long time to wait for someone. Maybe it's time to look for someone else. Uggghh! Whatever. Mai shrugged her thoughts off and started to walk out of the office building.

Even the men at her work watched her as she passed. She work a black skirt with black thigh highs, and red silky button down shirt, nice jewelry, topped of with her long hair done curly hugging her shoulders and her back as she walked by. Mai clocked out and barely noticed all the eyes on her. She was walking out of the building and was about to go home when she actually did notice a pair of eyes on her. She looked up and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Naru..."


	7. Making Up For Lost Time

Mai stood in place frozen. She couldn't help but stare thinking that this had to be an illusion. It was too convienent. Just when she started to miss him he appeared in front of her just like that. So many questions ran through her head. Why was he here? Why did he come? How long would he stay here? And most of all, was he here for a relationship with her? But her thoughts were cut off.

" Hi." That was all Mai needed to hear to start crying. All that was needed was to here his voice again and she broke down letting all the tears she managed to bottle up come out of there unknown hiding place.

" Hi? HI? You leave for 3 years and all you can manage is hi?

Mai knew she was being unfair. He chose to leave but she knew he wanted to stay with her as much as she wanted to stay with him at that point. But she still blamed him.

She expected a rude remark, a sarcastic comment but got neither. But she did get a smile. He smiled a peacefully bright smile at her and walked over to her in an agonizingly slow pace.

She watched his every step. Then finally, he pulled her over into his chest and let her cry everything out. Just like when he left, she clung to his shirt and cried and cried until she couldn't anymore.

Mai tried to yell and punch him but didn't have enough strength to actually do any damage. She just managed to lightly punch him each time through her sobs.

" Where were you? Why didn't you call? Do you realize how long i've waitied for you? DO YOU? But she couldn't finish her sentences, she didn't have the will power or the strength to do it.

" I'm so sorry Mai. I wanted to call you i really did. But i didn't know what to say to you. I knew if i heard your voice i would want to come back. And if you asked me to come back i would have, and that couldn't happen. I wouldn't have been able to resist you if you asked. Im sorry, im so sorry.

Mai finally stopped crying. She looked up at his face for the first time in 3 years and smiled. He wiped the tears off of her face and pushed the loose strands of her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

Suddenly a loud boom interupted this moment. Thunder and lightening claimed the sky. A heavy down pour showered the skies.

Naru waited long enough. He waited 3 years to touch her face, feel her skin, kiss her lips... A little rain would not stop him now. He leaned in eager to feel her soft gentle lips againt his. But instead he found a finger on hips lips.

" Your gonna have to wait Naru, you've waited 3 years you can wait another 3 minutes until we go to my house." But indeed Naru could not wait. So he did not hesitate to run when she pulled his arm down the street. Mai, she had no idea how much Naru missed her.

When they got into Mai's house Mai barely got to lock the door before Naru was on her. He backed her up into a corner against the wall. Suddenly she was engulfed into a passionate kiss. As usual it was a wonderful kiss containing all of the built up tension between them. Naru was the first one to speak after they broke the kiss.

" You have no idea how badly i missed kissing you."

Naru picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, there kiss continued with even more fire and desire than before. Mai felt Naru navigate around her house with utter ease. She knew they were headed to her bedroom.

Suddenly her back was onto her bed and Naru was on top of her. Her mind was in a daze.

"Naru, just what do you plan on doing?"

Mai felt his lips travel to her neck and back to her lips yet again, she sucked in a breath.

" I plan on making up for lost time."

Those were the last coherent thoughts Mai had for the rest of the night.


	8. The Morning After

Mai slowly awoke from her deep slumber warm and content. She then recollected the nights passed events. Looking up, she blushed when she remembered exactly what happened. Her old boyfriend, Naru, came back from England.

She planned on ignoring him, but she just couldn't do it. And before she knew it she was swept away. She thought it had all been a dream but the evidence was practically painted all over her room. Lying in the floor was a trail of clothes, her own mixed with Naru's. She felt comfortable body warmth molded around her and knew what had happened was not a dream. She had slept with Naru.

Finally gaining enough courage to really look she saw the inevitable, a perfectly sculpted man by the name of Naru lying naked in her bed. She felt a tug on her hand and saw that they were still holding hands. He lyed perfectly still except for the steady rhythym of his breathing. He was nearly on top of her and his weight began to crush her.

Very slowly she tried to shift his body so that she could be set free without waking him up, but apparently luck wasn't on her side this morning. _Krap!_ Mai silently screamed to herself. _I'll just act like i'm asleep so he won't think i was trying to leave._

"Mai?" Naru said groggily. Mai as planned pretended to sleep. But Naru wasn't stupid.

" Mai i know your awake so stop pretending to sleep. _God! Why does he always know everything?_ Mai slowly opened one eye and then another until her eyes were greeted with his beautiful dark eyes and warm smile.

" Good morning Mai. Is there a reason you were trying to leave me on this momentus morning?"

"Momentus? What's so monumental?"

" Well of course it marks the first morning we wake up together after we made love." Mai's blush darkened even more. _How could he be so casual about saying stuff like that?_

" I do believe you never answered my question."

" What question?"

" What reason do you have for trying to leave my side before i wake up?"

"Well-"

"Wait! I think this has happened to us before. If i recall something about making breakfast right?"

" Yeah i remember that."

" So tell me. Did you plane, yet again, to wake up, leave my bedside, abandon me to wake up confused and alone, to make breakfast?"

" Well...Kinda"

" Your heartless."

" I'm sorry! I just thought you would be hungry."

" You know i just might have a way for you to redeem yourself Mai."

" How?"

" Kiss me"

Mai mentally rolled her eyes, she knew there would be no getting out of this one. But what the hell? His kisses were mind blowing anyway!

Mai put her hands at the back of his neck and pulled his head down to her lips instantly starting a seering kiss. Betweem kisses she mouthed the words "welcome back" to him.

Naru pulled Mai's legs over his body so he was no sitting up and she was stradlling his hips. and the Seering kiss continued.

Mai silently hoped for 3 things:

1. Mai will always be a narcissist

2. Naru's kiss will always be deadly

and 3: Naru would allways be the one to wake her up


End file.
